


Sekirei Dream Series

by SongBird_567



Category: Sekirei
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Inflation, Lemon, Multi, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567
Summary: Ever had one of those dreams where you think it was really weird, but then after time passes you really want to have it again? Well let's see if the characters of Sekirei feel after they're visited by The Dream Sekirei.All sekirei characters belong to their original owners, I only loosely own the one oc Umi.





	Sekirei Dream Series

**Author's Note:**

> First story in awhile so please let me know what you think.

The water sekirei slept quietly in her room, but she was occasionally flipping over to her other side and shifting positions. In her mind, she was having a very odd dream, but it was so hazy that when she finally realized what she was dreaming about she gasped.

 

She looked over her body, but only found a massive mound of exposed flesh blocking her view. She tried to stand but didn't budge a single inch. Her feet wiggled but she felt that they were surrounded by the large pillars of flesh that were her legs. The once slender and elegant legs were now encased in thick mounds of fat that were thicker than tree trunks below the knee. Above that were giant creamy thighs that even if Tsukiumi could walk, the friction would make anything other than a skirt would cause severe discomfort. Attached to the thighs were two massive mounds of flesh that were her buttocks. The sheer mass of the rear was the only thing holding her in a sitting position. Around to her front the cause of her limited view was her enormous breast and belly. The stomach was the largest asset on her that forced her giant legs to be spread uncomfortably wide to accommodate it. The gargantuan breast, just slightly smaller than her immense butt, rested comfortably on the expanse of flesh that was her belly. She tried to lift her arms to cover her exposed breast, but couldn't even budge them as they were in a similar condition as her legs.

 

She began to panic before taking a deep breath. “No, tis merely a dream. I need only close my eyes and count to three. Then I shall awake comfortably in bed.”

 

“Normally that’d be the case, but not now hehe.” An unknown female voice rang. 

 

“Who goes there?” Tsukiumi called and looked around only seeing herself and the empty expanse of the room. Suddenly she felt something touching her belly as if someone were walking on it.

 

“Oh, I’m just a random manifestation of your desire to be a fat ass.” The woman stepped into Tsukiumi’s view and waved.

 

This woman looked as if she weighed 300 pounds and wore sweat pants along with a strained t-shirt. She had long dark red hair that flowed freely past her shoulders.

 

“Explain thou self, what is going on here?!” Tsukiumi shouted at the pudgy stranger.

 

“Ok, fine, I’m not a figment of your imagination. I’m sekirei #55 Umi Kawame. I have to say that I am obsessed with you, your ashikabi, and the entire harem at that little board house.” Umi took a seat in the gap between Tsukiumi’s breast and smiled.

 

Tsukiumi huffed. “How doth thou know of my husband!” She shouted, causing her body to jiggle.

 

Umi squealed with excitement at Tsukiumi’s temper. “Oh my gosh, it’s the classic Tsundere temper I’ve come to love. I can’t even tell you how much I’ve enjoyed watching all of you. Most of all, there’s my future Ashikabi too.”

 

“Thou would be wise to not go anywhere near my husband.” Tsukiumi said, trying to move her arms to no avail.

 

“Well, for now I’m not going after him. I still have to play with you first.” Umi said and summoned a tray holding a large chocolate cake. “I’ve worked so hard to make you this fat, and you’re still sleeping soundly so I want my game to continue.”

 

“Thou will do no such th-” Tsukiumi began, but was cut off by Umi shoving the food into her mouth.

 

“Wow, your accent is just the best, but you don’t sound so elegant with your mouth full. Even though your face is so adorable.” Umi said, wiping the chocolate from Tsukiumi’s face as she swallowed.

 

“I shall mff-” Tsukiumi said again before being cut off with another slice of cake.

 

“Honestly, you should stop fighting me and just enjoy this. I mean you can’t stop me. Hehe, if you haven’t noticed you’re an immobile pile of fat. Oh, that reminds me, you’ll wake up completely normal. I mean it would be much easier if you’d wake up this fat, but my powers only affect you here.” Umi continued rambling as Tsukiumi struggled to keep up with chewing the large slices of cake.

 

Tsukiumi struggled, but finally swallowed the cake and took a deep breath. “Thou-” Her expression drooped as she was cut off once again.

 

“Boy Tsukiumi looks like you have more than a metaphorical big mouth.” She shoved a fourth slice into Tsukiumi causing her to groan in protest. “Just take it this way, you always wanted to be the strongest, but Musubi has you beat there. You wanted the biggest boobs, but Kazehana has you beat as well. But now you can be the fattest Sekirei.” She struggled, but pushed the last slice into Tsukiumi’s mouth.

 

With one large, labored swallow Tsukiumi began to cough and gasp. “Ist thou done?” She asked coughing.

 

“Mm yeah, I’m done and should be going. Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure your dream ends with a…cheesy line, but bang.” Umi giggled and snapped her fingers causing a tube to appear in her hands. “You probably can’t see, but this tube leads to a huge tank that's absolutely full of vanilla milkshake.” She placed the tube in Tsukiumi’s mouth and fastened the strap around the back of her head. “Now I’m heading out, but I’ll see you again very soon hehe.” Umi snapped once again and vanished into thin air.

 

‘I still have more questions unanswered, one of which is how do I wake myself.’ Tsukiumi thought to herself when suddenly a flow of creamy milkshake flooded her mouth. She had no option but to swallow the liquid else she choke on it. 

 

As the creamy shake continued it’s rapid stream Tsukiumi felt her body expand and grow flabbier. Her muffled protests fell upon deaf ears as there was no one around to help the expanding water sekirei. 

 

Her body bulged and grew bigger and bigger. Her arm fat threatened to completely engulfed her hands, and her feet had come to meet a similar predicament. Her legs grew rounder and thicker pressing her belly up. The giant belly reached out beyond her feet and began to spill over the meat pillars that were once legs. The water sekirei would have continued to watch her growth, but the monstrous jiggling breast had grown to wide and pushed up to block Tsukiumi’s entire field of vision. She futilely tried to move backwards, but the growth of her rump had caused a giant wall of flesh to block all backward movements.

 

As her body grew and the flow of the creamy substance refused to slow. Tsukiumi had gone beyond her recognition of fullness, and crossed over to a whole new definition of stuffed. The fat continued to grow and Tsukiumi’s skin grew taught and made creaking noises. As her face sank into the fat that expanded every second, tears welled up in her eyes as she felt herself coming to a bursting limit. The expanse slowed and her skin creaked and groaned as there was no more room for the liquid that still seemed as if it was endless. 

 

As Tsukiumi closed her eyes and waited to burst, she suddenly shot up on her futon at her regular size. She looked over herself seeing that she was her regular self and sighed happily. “Tis merely a dream.” She murmured and stood stood up.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha you thought she was gonna burst. Nah not really. This was an old story I wrote so I slapped some editing on it, and decided to post it. Let me know what you think please.


End file.
